Radical One
Radical One labeled Mobile Mass Driver is an unlockable car introduced in Need For Madness?. In Need For Madness? TooOo!?, it is also an unlockable Class A car. This car biggest rivals are Formula 7 and Mighty Eight. Overview Radical One is one of the sixteen game cars in the Need For Madness Series. It is one of the original eleven cars, as well as one of the five unlockable cars, introduced in Need For Madness?, and one of the nine cars that can be unlocked in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. In NFM1, Radical One is placed between EL KING and DR Monstaa on the Select Car screen and unlocked upon completing The Fast & The Furious + The Radical for the first time. In NFM2, it is placed between M A S H E E N and DR Monstaa in the Select Car screen and is unlocked upon completing The Gun Run for the first time. None of the other game cars are as versatile as Radical One, with the possible exception of DR Monstaa. Its Speed rating ranks it, statistically, as the third fastest game car, and it has high Acceleration and Handling ratings to match, making it very suitable for racing. In the air, Radical One is unmatched, for it has the highest Stunts rating of any game car, as well as excellent and balanced Aerial Control ratings and aerial rotation speed, giving it all the benefits of Aerial Boosts and allowing it to perform stunts more easily than any other game car, and from virtually any rock on the track. It is no slouch in the wasting department either; a good Endurance rating allows it to take more hits than other cars with equal or better racing capabilities, while its high collision radius makes it quite resistant to damage from collisions with obstacles. Offensively, Radical One has a high Lift Others value and good Strength rating. At full Power and maximum speed, Radical One can shunt and lift any other car, even M A S H E E N, around the track and into obstacles, the stage boundaries or other cars, making it a huge threat to go toe-to-toe with. As far as drawbacks go, Radical One only has two, and the second one is an issue only against cars that are better at one particular aspect than it is. First, Radical One has a mediocre Power Save rating, which affects almost everything it is capable of doing. When it is not at full Power, Radical One's lower Speed rating becomes very obvious against other cars with relatively high Speed ratings like High Rider, and its ability to shunt and lift other cars is significantly reduced, often being repulsed by cars with high Strength ratings, such as M A S H E E N, EL KING or even Sword of Justice. Secondly, Radical One, despite being a fantastic racer and waster, is not the best racer or waster, although it can and is well suited to do both. Both Mighty Eight and Formula 7 have higher Speed and Acceleration ratings and can negotiate tight corners better than Radical One; without factoring in power loss over time, these two cars are considerably better at racing, and will almost always finish races long before Radical One does. When it comes to pure wasting ability, no other game car, not even Radical One, can match M A S H E E N, and in the case of Radical One, it is also eaten alive by EL KING and DR Monstaa, both of which have higher Strength and nearly equal Endurance ratings, and even Sword of Justice, despite lacking in Endurance, has a high enough Strength rating to get the drop on Radical One occasionally. Radical One is the embodiment of the "lightning bruiser", the jack-of-all-trades on steroids. Barring stunts, in a straight-up racing or wasting match, it is a good choice, although it is not the best. However, in any other scenario, Radical One is the be-all and end-all and, in matches that balance both the racing and wasting aspects, it is arguably the best car to use. AI Radical One's AI is the standard racing AI, usually preferring to race, but also opting to attack the player on stages that have some emphasis on wasting, such as He Is Coming For You Next, Confusion In An Illusion, Rolling with the Big Boys and The Mad Party, if they get too close to it. In such cases, Radical One's sub-par Power Save rating makes it little more than cannon fodder to stronger cars if it has not performed a stunt to recharge Power recently, but makes it a great danger if it has, for it can easily toss the player around the stage with impunity (as well as potentially drawing the attention of other AI-controlled cars, which may also opt to deviate from racing to waste the player) or other cars (into the player) until it runs low on Power. Standard AI behaviour dictates that Radical One will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Appearances Radical One is the boss car of When In Danger Just Chill Out and The Fast & The Furious + The Radical in NFM1, and Digger's Revenge and The Gun Run in NFM2, and will always be present on these stages. While locked, Radical One will not be present on any stage before When In Danger Just Chill Out in NFM1 and Digger's Revenge in NFM2. In NFM2, it is also one of the six cars that will always be present on Four Dimensional Vertigo before DR Monstaa is unlocked. Once Radical One is unlocked, it may be present on any stage. Trivia * Radical One can bounce indefinitely with the use of Aerial Boosts if it lands on all four wheels. This also allows players to chain multiple Aerial Boosts with Power-recharging stunts to give them a massive lead in racing games. * Radical One is very loosely based on a Maserati GranTurismo. Prior to an official confirmation from Omar Waly, players noted its resemblance to an Aston Martin DB9, a Nissan 370Z and the rear of Radical One resembling a Maybach Exelero. * Radical One is arguably the most used game car in Multiplayer because of its versatility. * Radical One is the second last car to be unlocked in both NFM1 and NFM2. * Radical One is one of the three cars (the other two are Formula 7 and M A S H E E N) that has at least two stats maximized. * Radical One was the second fastest car in NFM1. * The name hints the vehicle being the flagship vehicle of the game series despite being dwarfed by the wasters. * It is one of the small vehicles with the front resembling an angry face. Tornado Shark, Drifter X, and Mighty Eight are the only vehicles. * Other than remodeling the vehicle during the development of the second NFM game, the two small pointy things (or stingers as I called them) on the grills' sides are the only thing that was added to the vehicle. ** It gives the vehicle an exceptional ability to fly another car upon hitting its front. ** The old model puts them on the vehicle's sides of the front. * The "wings" on this vehicle makes it resembling an aircraft when performing stunts or even falling from a high ramp. **It gives the vehicle the highest Stunts rating in the NFM series. **This gave it an agility advantage on the big wasters. **This is also one of the most recognizable car parts in the NFM series. **Kool Kat is the only other vehicle with wings. Gallery Screen_shot_2012-01-04_at_4.58.16_PM_copy.png|Radical One's statistics Radical1 wastes masheen.png|Radical One wastes MASHEEN and itself in The Mad Party BOOYAHFICATED.png|Radical One shows EL KING who's the "king" of wasting. Radicalhatesmonstaa.JPG|Radical One wasting Dr Monstaa Ss14.png|Radical One wastes Nimi. La_vita.png|Radical One is neck and neck with La Vita Crab. LORAMP.jpg|Radical One about to show us an amazing trick. 721px-Rad1.png|Radical One as seen in Need For Madness 1. R1with10.png|Radical One without wings. It looks quite odd, don't you think? Ss11.png|Radical One wastes Wow Caninario on a Wall-sided Ramp. Nimi Rain.png|Radical One wastes Nimi with ease. Ss24.png|Radical One doing a doublewaste on Lead Oxide and Kool Kat.|link=Wasting Dig the digger.png|On rare occasions, Radical One CAN waste M A S H E E N properly. Dragon Hunt2.png|Radical One hits The Dragon Hunt on Drifter X. epic.png|EL KING gets owned by Radical One kitty ownage.png|Radical One throws Kool Kat. MAX Rider.png|Radical One wastes MAX Revenge. Screen shot 2012-03-02 at 10.42.53 PM.png|Mike458 in the stage "Dances With the Radical". Notice the wasted Drifter X that got wasted by the spikes! ss10.png|Radical One wasting Formula 7. SANDWICHIN'.jpg|Radical One and EL KING do a Sandwich on Nimi. Sandwich sides.jpg|Radical One along with EL KING sandwiches Sword of Justice. Wasted.png|Radical One wastes Drifter X. Your Face.png|Radical One wastes Sword Of Justice,showing it's strentgh. gt.jpg|Maserati GranTurismo, which Radical One is based on Radical Stunt.png|Radical One performing a nice "Your a super star!!!" stunt. Radical one in minecraft 1234567890.jpeg|Radical One was in Minecraft If dude has a stack of gopples.jpeg|Two Radical Ones Double the Radical.jpg|Two Radical Ones in Confusion in an Illusion Navigation Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Boss Car Category:Bully Car Category:Daredevils Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters Category:Getaway Car Category:Great Cars Category:Speed Demons